A Lost Name
by Yusei The Stardust Dragon
Summary: This is the tale of a Gardevoir named Lunia. Formerly a Hoenn Champion's Pokemon at a young age. After a period of regression, her trainer releases her. Lunia had come to regret it. This is a story of how powerful second chances and forgiveness can be. Rated T for some violence, mild language, and some adult themes.
1. What Started It All

**_Any text in this font indicates a flashback._**

_Any text of this font indicates a deep thought in our narrator_

Ok. I need to explain a few things first. For one, in this universe, mature/fully-evolved Psychic types, and aura-detecting Pokemon are the only Pokemon that can speak English. All Pokemon can understand English too. This story is chronologically placed after Ruby and Black, with Platinum happening not too long after (to make the backstories of some of our character's backstories make sense.) Also Red and Ash are the same person in my universe, so shut the hell up, and don't leave a review saying they are not.

I woke up once again to another lackluster day in my life. This one could have been a different one. Perhaps fate would decide what it had in store for me. It was dark outside, and perhaps now it was time for me to prepare myself for the daily tasks I had at had.

I stepped from the bushes of my home on Route 102 and walked to the pond located near our den. I gazed into the water, noticing the pretty white face staring back at me.

I am a Gardevoir. I am a single mother to two beautiful Ralts children, and I am very proud of them. I made a home on Route 102 in the Hoenn region, because that was where I, myself, was born and began my adventures.

Something was different about today, and my psychic aura could feel it aching for the willing to just burst out of me and grab my life by the horns.

I stroked my luscious green hair, stood up, and proceeded to walk back towards the den. My last sight was my flowing white gown reflected upon the water.

My two children were still asleep as usual, and I sat down on my usual sleeping spot. I crossed my legs and cleared my mind of strife, and focused my thoughts.

**_Well, another day in my life. Perhaps I should do something special for my children, because they have been very nice lately._**

What was I thinking to myself? There really was nothing special or serious to do on our Route. I wondered what we should do for today, as nothing seemed to be needed to be done.

I stood back up and motioned over to the secret berry stash near where I slept, plus kept all of the berries that we ate on a normal basis.

It was bare, and I realized that could be the special thing I could do for my children.

A few minutes seemed to pass, and the sun started to rise, and I figured now was the time to wake them up.

"Children, wake up for Mommy please," I chimed with my usual serene voice.

They both started stirring, and then my daughter groggily sat up. My son shortly mimicked her actions thereafter. They both looked at me through the pairs of adorable red eyes, and asked in a childish unison, "Yes Mommy, what can we do for you today?"

I liked their cheery attitude, because it sometimes seemed to break off any demons in my life.

I wondered how to state my request. Then with a slightly serious voice I stated their desire: "Children I need you both to do something that I consider very special."

They looked at each other, and then looked back at me. I noted their eagerness of anticipation in their aura.

"Well. I need you both to go collect berries for us. We are low again, and I need you both to go scavenge out there for something. Maybe some Oran, maybe Chesto. Just find some good berries and come back to me a little later. Okay?"

The eagerness quickly turned to dual puzzled looks. They knew either I had done it on my own, or I brought them along with me.

"Alone?" My daughter asked me.

"Yes, I am sure you both may be ready to see what our great wide world looks like. It may be different, but you both are getting a little out of shape."

They both did not need to think twice about what I said, then my son bolted out of the bushes, and my daughter hurried to catch up to him. Those kids always thought they knew what they were getting into.

I wondered what I should do while I waited for them to return. As I previously stated to myself, nothing really needed to be done with our home. It was immaculate, and of course I found myself stumped on what I should have done at that very moment.

I plopped down right in front of my sleeping spot, and convinced myself that I needed some hard earned rest. Parenting is definitely not an easy job for anyone, just watching my kids so proud to go out on their own. My dreams might give me time to contemplate.

I lied on my back once again, the tiredness slowly overcoming me. I then drifted into a slow slumber.

**_A flash of light in my dreams. The Pokeball breaking. Me crying to myself as a young Ralts to an unsteady slumber. The sad face of the young girl I had once known, all rushing back to my memory. It was the release. Possibly the saddest moment in my life I had come to regret_**.

I snapped back awake once more. The dream must have eaten a lot of time, because now, when I peeked outside, the sun was not in the place it should have been. It was a deep orange and facing the west.

It was dusk already, and it just sank into me that my children had not yet come back from their berry expedition.

I sat at the entrance of our home and just waited for them. Minutes passed by with relative silence, and then I retreated back to shelter. I tried to scan the air for their aura, which I could not seem to pick up from them. Either something happened, or were masking their aura from any other sensitive Pokemon.

I just let time do it's magic and waited. Long after the sun set, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I snapped from my trance and readied my mind. I wondered if any Pokemon might be trying to intrude our sanctity, but I almost completely forgot about my children coming back.

If I were more careless I would have blasted them to oblivion with my powerful Psychic. But I heard a quick murmuring among the bushes. One voice I recognized as my daughter's, but the other sounded familiar in accent, but a different tone.

My daughter fell with a face plant on the leaves, and I looked at her face. More anxious than any other emotion surging in her mind.

"Well, did you get some berries? I am just waiting to see what you both managed to haul in."

She looked up at me, struggling to find the words. "Mommy…. Something strange happened while we were looking for berries. Brother changed quite a bit out there."

"What do you mean-" I was cut short by my son hopping into our vicinity, and he shocked me by his appearance. He looked a little taller, his gown was replaced by a strange sort of tutu, he also had shoulder-length green hair, and protruding from the top of his head was two hornlike appendages.

He had evolved into a Kirlia. Quite a moment I had been hoping for, but I thought it was abrupt for him to do so.

He stated, "Hey Mom. I know this is kinda strange. But I can explain what happened out there."

"Whoa. You evolved son?" I knew that there was only two ways to evolve, and one of them involved trainer involvement.

"Yes Mom I did evolve. Let's just say that when we were searching for berries, we got swarmed by a bunch of Dustox. They tried to dispose of us, but me and Sister took care of them, and before you know it, I evolved. I think I gave them more than Sister did though."

"Wait, you did what?!"

"Yeah, we fought some Dustox, but they were no problem for us."

I do not know why the parent part of me did not take over and scream in rage, but I just settled for his evolution, because it had to come eventually.

The surprises did not just end there. Serenity then lifted up her little gown and pulled out a small, blue, shining stone, and then said, "Also Mommy, we found this weird stone on the Route. Big Brother was reacting to it when I picked it up, but it is worth taking a look at."

Great, my children didn't bring back any berries, plus they had some worthless stone that my son harped over. "Let me see it."

She handed over the stone, and I progressed examining it. I flipped it over and over again in my fingers, occasionally putting in closer to my face. I could feel my son's aura really reacting to the stone. I did not understand why, because other than being shiny, and blue, it did not seem to have any difference compared to a normal rock.

I gave it one more twirl to examine some light bursting from the bottom of it. It seemed to be as bright as dawn.

I then felt it slip in my grip. I struggled to keep it in my hands, and eventually it slipped out of my hands and landed with a thud right in front of my son.

He tantalizingly picked it up, and gazed hard into the light of the stone.

A raptured look twisted upon his face, as he dropped the stone and became enveloped in another harsh light. It almost blinded me and my daughter, and he started changing shape once more.

It must have been an evolutionary stone!

The harsh light let off of him, and I examined his new unknown form. He was a little taller than me, the tutu was gone and replaced by two slender green legs. The hair was now shorter, and draped over one eye. He had a large light blue mohawk protruding from his head. The most notable feature was his two long arms, that had two blades sticking out of them like swords.

He took a step, and embraced me now. "Mother I am sorry to have picked up that stone." He had also seemed to have gained a heavy amount of maturity, in addition to his appearance.

I now realized that for the life of me I had no clue what species he was now. I had never encountered someone like him before.

My daughter asked: "Well Mommy, what is Bigger Brother now?"

Some amount of snarkiness came over me, and then I said, "Well to me, he is Paladus."

I stopped dead in my tracks at that sentence. I fell to my knees, and then started to weep. That, I knew was a nickname, and Pokemon did not give other Pokemon nicknames.

It also brought back a heavy amount of nostalgia from my time before the Release.

Tears spurted from my eyes as I tried to get over the moment I had been released from my Trainer, to lead the current life I have.

I knew I had some explaining to do to my children for my sudden outburst.

**_A long time ago in my childhood, I used to be owned by a trainer whom wanted to be known as Star. She was very nice to us, but I despised her so. She gave me a nickname, she took me on her journey. She seemed very happy with all of her party, but I did not appreciate her, and she nicknamed me._**

**_One day when we were just getting ready to battle for her fourth Gym Badge, she caught a Swablu. She nicknamed it Cloud. I do not know why, as all of us had nicknames in other languages._**

**_We settled down, and she sent me out to battle a bunch of local Zubats. They almost injured me to the point I nearly died._**

**_She took me to a Pokemon Center, but I knew she was just going to put me out into battle once more. _**

**_When she took me out to battle the local Zubats once more, I refused to do so. She kept begging me to help her. "Lunia, please do this for me."_**

**_I refused because I had grown to resent her. Anyways, she reluctantly gave up on me fighting the Zubats._**

**_When lunch came around, her other Pokemon came around._**

**_Marshtomp, her first Pokemon, was always her favorite, and went first as usual. Then Cloud. Soon the rest of the party followed. Aron, Gyarados, Mightyena, and at the very last, me._**

**_She had a cheerful look on her face that just disgusted me. She handed me some food, and then dropped it on me. My rage just lost it at that point. I pointed a Confusion straight at her, and she fell off the rock she was perched upon._**

**_That face was quickly replaced by a grieving one. "Lunia why did you do that?"_**

**_I did not answer her: fuming from the attack I gave her._**

**_She then ran off towards the Fire Cave crying all she could muster._**

**_Her Marshtomp placed his fin-arm on my shoulder. I could see his face glowing red in anger. "Get Star back for us."_**

**_"And why should I? She took us as slaves for her own perseverance, and hasn't repaid us at all."_**

**_Mightyena scoffed, "Yeah, and you are angry because you just haven't evolved yet, and you just don't wanna take any sort of beating from any wild Pokemon."_**

**_While that statement was true, I did not want to look like a fool in front of them._**

**_I then trekked a path towards the Fire Cave, and then found myself walking in the entrance. I used my psychic powers to try and find Star. I was afterall, the Feeling Pokemon._**

**_After some time, I heard a familiar crying coming from a rock. I used Flash and lit up the dark cave._**

**_On the rock, Star sat, her weeping was almost through. She soon stopped and then asked me a crucial question._**

**_"Lunia, are you really happy with our travels?"_**

**_I did not answer her, and looked down to avoid her gaze._**

**_"Do you know why I nicknamed you? It was when I first saw you, you looked like a child straight down from the heavens. You are the first Pokemon I ever caught in the wild, and I don't want you to go."_**

**_My rage was still implanted in my mind. I motioned towards her, and she picked me up. I took advantage of the situation, and used Flash again._**

**_This time she shrieked in pain. I could tell she was now angry with my actions._**

**_"Well, are you sure that you want this?"_**

**_She reached into her bag and pulled out my Pokeball. She was gonna do what I thought she was gonna do._**

**_"Well, Lunia, or should I say Ralts, I hope you live a good life without me."_**

**_She grabbed my Pokeball, stood up, then brought up my Ball above her head. She drove the Pokeball down, and smashed it to pieces. I was free for the first time of my life._**

**_Star cried, and ran out of the Fire Cave. I knew life without her was going to be great wouldn't it?_**

**_Later as the years went on, I heard the Pokemon speak of a trainer who became the Champion, and stopped Team Magma, and their plight to bring down all of Hoenn, with the almighty Groudon. It was a girl with a Swampert, Altaria, Mightyena, Aggron, Gyarados, and a Dusclops._**

**_A Dusclops had replaced me! I regret ever making the decision to ever attack her now, as I fill the hole in my life._**

I faded from my vivid recreation of that tale, and my son and daughter were cross-legged on the ground, wanting to hear more.

"Mommy, that is a tragic story. What ever happened after that?"

"Well, I had you two, and then life has been very normal after that.

My son then socked me with a statement: "Mother. I believe that I am happy with my nickname as Paladus!"

Pokemon in the wild depised nicknames among one another, and maybe my little Paladus was actually happy.

"Mommy, I want a nickname too, just like Paladus."

Even she wanted a nickname too. She must have wanted one for a long time, because her tone was more than jealousy. It was also listed with a small amount of anger too.

I thought for a little while. "How about Serenity?"

She lit up and beamed at me, because now she was happy with her very own nickname, as well as Paladus.

"Mother, do you think this Star, will ever forgive you?"

_What did he just say? I knew my trainer was angry and depressed when she broke my Pokeball, but forgiveness was a whole different train of thought._

I sighed. "Serenity, I have learned over the years that mistakes of the past can not really be fixed like a game. They can not be transported back like some checkpoint."

"But isn't compassion part of emotion in all of us, as well as forgiveness?"

"Well Paladus, I am not sure if she would forgive me for all I have done."

Serenity then spoke up. "Mommy, why don't we go see for ourselves what exactly Star is like?"

I did not explain to them that Star may have moved on to other regions, because she was a very intrepid explorer.

I don't quite know what happened in my mind, but I felt as if my soul threw away a mask that hid a deeper layer of me. The normal me would have just said no to the idea. Then I decided to talk to think to myself of ways to locate people.

_What you may not know, is that Psychic Pokemon have a limit to how far we can detect the auras of people. Their thoughts, desires, and simplest parts we can detect, but we need to focus in order to do so._

_I think maybe my friend up the road could be a good start._

"Maybe Old Pelipper might have some idea where Star may be."

Old Pelipper was a friend of mine from way when I came back to my home Route. I met him as a Wingull, and we both helped each other out a few times. When Paladus, and Serenity were born, I could not really spend time with him anymore because I had to raise them.

We all crouched out of the bushes to trek to Old Pelipper's place. After quite some walking, I found the old house that he lived in. It was a small cottage near the ocean, with a large dock to the side.

Paladus took the step to knock on the door. There was rattling inside, and then a wisened old man threw back the door and flashed a grin.

"Well nice Pokemon, how can I help you all today?"

I took forward, and gave him the old greeting that me and Old Pelipper had used to greet each other back then.

The old man then stepped back, and yelled: "Hey Peeko, there's some guests for ya!"

I knew already that Peeko was Pelipper, and then Old Pelipper flapped his wings, and flew out to meet us.

"Well Gardevoir, it's been quite a while. You are lookin great as usual." He then looked at my kids. "Well, I bet these little munchkins are your offspring. You kids sure do take after your old uncle Peeko."

Serenity blushed, and Paladus stood nonchalant.

"Pelipper, can we talk to you about something?"

Old Pelipper stopped his ranting, and focused on me. "Sure Gardevoir. Whatever you need, I can solve it."

"Well, we were looking to travel around, and maybe see if I could find an old trainer of mine. You have been around a lot, and I thought you might know where we should at least start looking."

The Old Pelipper placed his wing to his beak. "Well, I don't know any surefire way of finding her, but maybe you should ask Rager Gyarados at MeteorFalls. He claims to have traveled all around the world."

I gave Old Pelipper a great old-fashioned bear hug and whispered, "Thanks," into his ear, and then we were off.


	2. A Blast From The Past Old Enemy!

Hiking through the Petalburg Woods, our trip was strange; to put it lightly. There was an eerie silence of all sources of life, except the crunching leaves of me and my children walking, and the occasional rustling of a stray tree. Typically it was breeding time around this time of year. Typically the musky aroma of desperate males was enough to kick my natural instinct in, but the air smelled actually like delicious herbs. Typically the females would have been screaming at the top of their lungs because of the males giving them the business.

We walked out of the Petalburg Woods into the normally bustling Rustboro City. A red flag automatically went off in my brain. The city was awkwardly silent, as this town typically had a lot of business, such as the Gym, the Trainer School, and even the Devon Corporation. The sidewalks should have been littered with people, chattering on about their various topics of interest.

There were street vendor carts neatly parked in assorted places; alas nothing else they could tell about what happened to all of the organisms here. Serenity quivered. She whispered to me, "Mommy, I'm scared." I let a loose sigh, "Yes honey, I am too."

_What could cause an entire city to just become lifeless like this? It must have happened recently. I can't see any aging process to the city so far from neglect._

Our steady pace became a slow tiptoe. I scanned the area for any possible clues. There were none that indicated what could have happened, at least from what I could see. However something out of the usual was about to occur.

Suddenly, a shrill high-pitched yelp pierced the silence, and our eardrums too. I covered my ears from the pain of the sound, and Paladus and Serenity followed my actions in suit.

As the silence resumed, we resumed our tiptoeing. _Nothing just seems normal about this. First silence, then the scream. Now nothing once more. What the hell happened here?_

I decided to stop where I was, to try and look around again. I shot my arm up, signaling Serenity and Paladus to stop moving. They obeyed my wish. The walls of the surrounding buildings seemed normal, except for some graffiti on a few of them. Except, the symbols were all similar. A large red M.

Another yelp echoed through the air again. This time weaker than the last. I decided this time to focus my mind, and locate the aura of the sound.

Basically, I can see the aura of organims like a shape. It is sort of like their lifeforce, it can be flamboyant and lively, or weak and shuttering.

I was bothered by sight of only a few traces of aura from other organisms, whether they were Pokemon or human, I couldn't tell. I could see five traces of it, and a seperate one excluding me and my children. The three of the five were bunched up in a line. The other two were parralel to each other.

Then I gasped. The one seperate trace was weak as it was, but I took another step, and the seperate trace just vanished. Something serious was occuring right now. _I have a bad feeling about this._ We were about to reach an intersection, and a loud screech greeted us before we rounded the corner.

_Oh my mercy! _I peered around the corner, and retreated instantly. I decided to look again, hoping I did not see what I just saw. I looked around the corner again.

This time I could literally not stomach it. I vomited all over the street, not being able to keep my sanity at the disgusting image in front of me.

A poor Abra was lying in the street, with blood drenched all over it's frail body and splattered on the walls around the corner. I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be it's guts, and tried to rebuild my fortitude. I nearly cried, because the poor thing was obviously dead; not a twitch came from it. I wiped the remainder of the chunky mess from corner of my mouth, almost hurling again at the next sight portrayed in this grotesque scene.

There were two human men, and one woman around a Kadabra. A Mightyena was also in the bunch; probably to keep the Kadabra in check. The woman and man grabbed the Kadabra by the arms before it had time to react. The woman grasped the Kadabra's psychic spoon and threw it to the man with the Mightyena. He caught the spoon and pocketed it immediately.

The two people tightly gripped the Kadabra around the arms, and held it steady. The man ushered the Mightyena over to the struggling Kadabra. He laughed maniacally. He then shouted, "Mightyena, use Slash!" The Mightyena respected it's master's wishes and raked open the poor Kadabra. Blood poured in torrents from it's body.

_My god! What sick fuckers would do this to a harmless Pokemon? _

I got a glance of all the humans. They were each wearing a blood red uniform with black trim. Upon close inspection, the red uniforms each had a large M emblazoned on their backs and chests. That could only mean one thing, and I had heard enough about them.

It was Team Magma!

_I knew it! I didn't think the mental bastards at that place had it in them to murder innocent Pokemon._

I now realized that we could not just stand here. Something had to be done about this. I took one more look both ways across the street. Not a single person was responding to the dying Kadabra's ghastly screams.

The trainer goon chuckled, he pointed a lone finger on the Kadabra. "Mightyena, give it another Slash, and snuff it out." The Mightyena snarled, convering once more towards the Kadabra. The Kadabra squirmed, attempting to break free without avail. The Mightyena smiled, and raised itself up and then brought down its claws.

Sadly, it never made contact. The Kadabra gasped as the Mightyena was propelled towards a wall by a ball of blue light. The Mightyena yelped at impact. The blue glowing ball hit it straight on, and knocked it out cold. All four of the party stared at the direction in shock. It was me; my hands still smoking from the enormous Focus Blast I just gave the Mightyena, smirking at them. The one man and woman dropped the Kadabra and gave it a fierce kick each.

I was livid, and my kids could sense the radiating rage I was emitting.

The man with the Mightyena pulled out a Pokeball, and returned his Pokemon. He shrugged to his comrades. "Sorry guys, I'm out."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Darius, you are so useless sometimes."

"Go Seviper!" The woman threw out a Pokeball, and a large black snake popped out of it.

"Seviper!" The Pokemon hissed it's own name. It tried to look menacing with it's long black bladelike tail. Paladus was unfazed, but Serenity seemed to tremble slightly.

"C'mon out Relicanth," the man yelled. A giant rocky fish popped out of it's Pokeball, and it started levitating strangely.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" The first goon cried, and the Seviper lunged at Paladus. He swiftly blocked it with his blade-arm. He returned fire, with a swift kick. The Seviper whizzed it's way out of the kick. The Seviper attempted to

The second goon barked, "Relicanth, use Ancientpower." The Relicanth obliged, and conjured floating rocks.

It used its mind to throw the rocks at Serenity. She dodged the sluggish rocks with ease. Serenity then launched Confusion at the Relicanth, it had little effect on the Relicanth, unless you consider angering a Pokemon a serious feat.

"Seviper, use Crunch!" The woman commanded again. The Seviper lunged at Paladus, and bit down on his left arm. Paladus howled in pain. It clearly hurt. Paladus gave a war cry, and gave the Seviper a swift Karate Chop across the back of its spine.

The Seviper crumpled, and fainted. The woman snarled, "Go Crobat!" The Seviper disappeared in a red laser-like light, only to be replaced by a giant purple bat.

"Relicanth, use Hydro Pump!"

Paladus and Serenity looked to the side, where the Relicanth had evaded them of detection, and saw a jet of water hurtling towards them. The jet struck Serenity, but it would have struck harder if Paladus did not stand directly in the way at the last second.

He blocked the majority of the water, but it seriously must have hurt too. I gasped, as Serenity had a giant red lump on her head from where the Hydro Pump managed to strike her.

Paladus noticed her injury, he furrowed his brow, and then lunged at the Relicanth. "You will pay for hurting my sister!" He repeatedly kicked and punched the Relicanth, relentlessly, without letting his guard down. He then grabbed the Relicanth by the neck and fiercely kneed it in the jaw. He let go of the Relicanth, and let it fall.

The goons stared at Paladus in shock. He became a fierce fighter through his evolution, but he was rapidly showing signs of fatigue. His sluggish panting was a dead giveaway, and the last few blows seemed slower.

In the distraction of the fray, Serenity had gone over to the bleeding Kadabra. From what I could see, she was doing her best trying to heal the Kadabra, and making minimal progress.

"Go, Sableye!" The man sent out his other Pokemon as well.

The Sableye and Crobat leered at me and Paladus.

"Sableye, use Faint Attack!" The Sableye disappeared into shadows, "Crobat, use Fly!" The Crobat flew straight into the sky.

I shivered, looking cautiously for both of the disappeared Pokemon. Paladus dug his feet into the ground, bracing for any impact.

Then the Sableye appeared from nowhere, and Sucker Punched me. I flew back, and hit the ground. I attempted another Focus Blast, but it sputtered in failure while I tried to conjure it. The Sableye cackled.

The Sableye did not even get the chance to hear the "Gah!" from Paladus, and get an elbow to the face, drove in by pure rage. The Sableye's skull was crushed like a piece of ice and got knocked out cold (pun intended) and the goon recalled it.

I remembered now. I saw that glint from the sky. The Crobat was coming in for a landing. The Crobat tucked in it's wings, and struck Paladus straight in the gut. Sending him skidding in the street.

Paladus fell, and attempted to regain his balance. That Fly attack really took a lot out of him, and he didn't seem to have fair stance as he stood back up. He coughed, and stumbled as he braced for another impact.

"Crobat, finish that wimp with Aerial Ace!"

The Crobat flew in for another strike, but Paladus luckily parried the hit. The Crobat attempted to lift Paladus off his feet. He crossed his blades together, and a pink aura started to charge from the gathering.

He lifted his charged arm, and brought it down on the Crobat. It was definitely not a Fighting-type move. More of a Psychic move, because the Crobat spiraled down and hit the ground.

The goon groaned and recalled her Crobat. "Sorry Beat, I don't have anything more, you're on your own."

The goon named Beat laughed. "Good luck for our friend will tear you limb from limb! Finish this Tyranitar!" He threw the last Pokeball up into the air.

The giant dinosaur Pokemon landed with an almighty crash, that made me quake with fear. "Tyranitar! Teach them a lesson they won't forget!" The Tyranitar lumbered over to Serenity, whom was distracted by healing the Kadabra. Serenity cried, "Mommy, please help me!"

The Tyranitar grabbed Serenity in one hand and attempted to give her a vice grip. I almost cried as I felt a few of her ribs crack under pressure. The Tyranitar would have killed her if she was in his grip a few more seconds. Paladus had other ideas in mind.

He sprinted over to the Tyranitar, and smashed his foot into the side of the Tyranitar's head. It didn't affect the Tyranitar too much, but it dropped Serenity in the process, and concussing her on the ground. The Tyranitar roared, then grabbed Paladus by his arm, almost severing it in the process. The Tyranitar swung Paladus like a club, bashing him into the hard concrete over and over again. Blood seeping from the blunt force trauma.

The Tyranitar ceased slamming Paladus when I launched the most pitiful Focus Blast I had to offer at him. He glanced over at me, then released Paladus. The Tyranitar grabbed a chunk of the concrete, and threw it towards me.

The speed was almost blinding, as I couldn't react to it. The chunk felt like a brick wall hitting me, squeezing my air out. I was sent sliding towards a wall behind me. The Tyranitar lumbered towards me, with a full intent to kill. The three goons stood huddled and smiling over their imminent victory.

The Tyranitar intimidated me, as if mocking me to take a hit at him. I reeled back, but the Tyranitar made as much pace as I could. Eventually I was greeted by a cold metal wall. I never felt true fear for my life until that moment. _If it's a wall, then why does it reek so much?_ It was a dumpster behind me. _Could I maybe?_

I used my psychic powers to slow down time. The Tyranitar moved at a fraction of the speed is was before. I used my powers to lift the dumpster over my head, trying to focus my power to it.

Time returned to normal as I flicked my hand, sending the dumpster flying towards the Tyranitar. It sensed that coming, and caught the dumpster in it's arms. It instantly crushed the dumpster and threw it aside.

The Tyranitar was soon greeted by a welcoming giant blue ball of pure energy hurtling towards it; the eyes growing to the size of tennis balls. I managed to pull up the willpower to conjure one more Focus Blast. The impact sent the Tyranitar flying towards the Magma goons. They had no reaction time, as several hundred pounds of dinosaur collided with them.

All three of the goons were pinned to a wall where the Tyranitar's unconcious body decided to stop. Try as they may, several hundred pounds of Tyranitar would be hard to lift.

I sat on my back, breathing heavily, while surveying the damage. Serenity and Paladus were out cold, the Kadabra had luckily not lost enough blood, and Serenity must have closed up some of the poor thing's wounds.

I lulled into near unconciousness from the exhaustion I just acquired.

All I remember after that is having a swift blue fin-arm gently pick me up.

I then went into a state of limbo after that. The familiar red building with white Pokeballs stamped on each side. The cold wave of A/C and nostalgia hitting me. Being gently placed on a soft and fluffy object.

And then: blackout!


	3. Journey Fires Up

_Hey y'all I updated this chapter too, to make for a better story, and more detail. Credit goes to ShinjiHiroku for giving me a wake-up slap and making the story even better. Anyways core plot is the same, but details are more vivid, and there's more sinking in to the plot (like some filler that really is good). Enjoy!_

My eyes snapped open. I first felt the gentle, warm feel of something beneath my back. I was actually laying in a soft white bed. I looked up to see a gray ceiling. It was barely detailed, with stripes running across it. I swiveled my head side-to-side and glanced at spotless white curtains that were probably washed recently. I sat up, to get a better look at my surroundings. All I could tell was that I was in some sort of building. The first clue was an IV needle in my left arm that I didn't notice earlier.

**_A building with a red Pokeball stamped on the side of it._**

What was so familiar about that symbol?

My question was answered when a young nurse with a crisp white uniform, and pink hair appeared from behind the left curtain, with a slight smile. The universal look of Nurse Joy (or at least one of them in their large family). She was cheerful today, as something must have been up.

"Well miss, you appear to have made a full recovery, and you should be out of here very soon. You came in with signs of severe exhaustion and fatigue. If you were out there for a little longer, you may have had complications."

I sighed, recounting the events that happened before I blacked out. I felt recharged from the recovery I had made here. My mind was shot through with so many questions. I decided to break the ice by asking; "How did we get here?"

She stared back at me, and answered my question. "Well, this strange girl came in, maybe about seventeen or so. She described to me what happened. Apparently, she and her Swampert were traveling around, just checking out the sights of the town. She heard and witnessed the a scuffle that you three got into. She lifted up your partners here, and you have since then been recovering here."

"Anyways, she guided the collapsed Pokemon to the Center here, where I rushed in, and he fainted. She didn't stick around, as she just left when I took you three into my care."

_What is so familiar about the pokemon Swampert? I feel like I remember someone along those lines from one time._

Nurse Joy sighed, "I am afraid not. However"

"Also I should have mentioned, that your Ralts, I assume daughter, underwent something strange."

"What do you mean?"

Nurse Joy pulled back the curtain to my right. A small Kirlia was lying in the bed. It looked somewhat familiar; the only mark making me think so was a faded red lump on it's forehead, and a bundle of bandages wrapped around it's chest.

"Serenity. No!" I screamed at the sight of my injured daughter.

Nurse Joy calmed me down, and then reassured, "Don't worry, she has practically made a full recovery. The girl who brought you here stated that she had a battle-induced evolution. If she were stuck in her previous form, those injuries she sustained from the Tyranitar could have potential been mortal."

"Also, I believe this one here is yours?" She pulled back the other curtain, Paladus was sitting up in the bed, with a stoic expression on his face. His arm was in a sling, he was patiently trying to saw the sling off with his arm blade,

He stared into my eyes, then stuttered, "I'm sorry mother. I could not prevent those horrible things that Pokemon did to Serenity."

I calmed him down, "Paladus, I am not disappointed in you and Serenity. You both gave it your all in that fight." I drooped my head down. "Unlike myself those many years ago."

Serenity opened her eyes, and then sat up in her respective bed. "Mommy, I evolved!"

_Geez, both of my children have evolved in a period of a few days, I must be getting old._

Nurse Joy gave us a reassuring smile and then said, "You three are free to go at any time you wish. You have all made full recoveries, and I just need to remove the sling and bandages respectively."

"Paladus. Serenity. Are you both ready to go?" I shifted my head both ways to receive a reassuring nod from both of them.

_Well, that's settled. Guess we should start back up on our journey._

We walked out of the ICU, guided by Nurse Joy, passing many Pokemon in varying states of injury. We got glimpses of everything from the Kadabra from earlier, to a Blaziken with its arm in a cast, struggling to play a game of chess with an unknown person.

We approached the lobby, greeted by the sights of grim, and cheerful trainers. I avoided the gaze of the grim trainers, and stared at the cheery ones. Most of them were talking to their Pokemon, giving them some form of positive reinforcement, or hugging them.

_Wonder what it would have been like if I stayed close to Star like that?_

Kinda brought a small tear to my eye to see all those happy Pokemon with their trainers. It seemed to be choreographed to occur at that time.

_Wow, I feel just terrible that I left Star now. Wait, did I just say that? That's a first to me, to actually feel regret for that._

We all walked out of the center, to the currently bustling Rustboro City. We started walking into the forest north of Rustboro, when a little boy walked up to us. He looked at me, his mouth gaping. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon you are? Maybe my Pokedex can tell me." He pulled out a small red device from his right pocket, and pointed it at me.

"Number 282: Gardevoir; the Embrace Pokemon. It will try to protect it's trainer with it's life. It has the ability to see the future."

_Well thanks to our creator. Thanks you for making me feel even crappier._

The little boy read over the Pokedex, and then shifted it over Serenity and then Paladus. It worked normal over Serenity, but when he shifted it over to Paladus, it surprised me what the Pokedex said.

"Subject unknown!"

**_Wow, what do you know? My ingenuity was right on. Paladus doesn't seem to be any particular species."_**

"Well I'll see you all later." With that the young boy was off. I used my ESP to detect him mumbling, "The hell was that weird one?"

We continued trekking through the woods. Paladus keeping to himself as usual, but Serenity kept asking, "Mommy, what's that," every time we passed some Pokemon, or unknown berry.

We approached the cave that led to Meteor Falls, and then faltered there.

I awkwardly spoke, "So…what do you children wanna do?"

Serenity quickly responded, "Duh mommy, I wanna go through it!" I looked at Paladus, whom did not say a single word.

We wandered through the cave, seeing nothing spectacular except for a Golbat, among a giant horde of Zubats.

After arriving at the exit, we stepped out of the cave, to the welcoming sight that brought out to us. There was a giant beach. It was somewhat sandy, and a few hundred feet from us stood a large cliff, with rocks propped at the base of it.

_Now. All I have to do is figure out how to summon Rager Gyarados. Doesn't look like he's here right now._

I turned around to gaze at the cliff. It had some carvings in it. There were three Pokemon carved into it, and some random human, shattering a rock.

I mused at the Pokemon when I looked closer. There was a Dragonite to the right. I shifted to the one to the left, and it was a Kingdra. Although rudimentary, I could tell what Pokemon they were specifically. The middle one though, was unmistakably a Gyarados.

The Gyarados seemed so real that I could feel it's leering sight piercing me.

I thought it would be a while before anyone showed up, so I decided to wait. Night fell upon us, and I coaxed my children to go to sleep. The next day came, and nothing arrived. I was amazed at my children's patience for Rager Gyarados to show up. Night fell on us once more, and we decided to stay one more day.

In the light of the moon, I broke our period of silence for the day. "Children, do you both want to hear a story? It has been passed down through our kin in many generations. It is more-the-less a prophecy from long ago."

They did not speak to me, but their respective glances at me told me that all eyes were on me.

_**Well anyways, long ago there used to be a strong Pokemon: stronger than even me or Groudon. This Pokemon was said to be the creator of all things that have been, are being, and to be. One day, a young Ralts was being trained by it's Trainer. It had a natural affinity with the world, and desired to seek out the dreams it held.**_

_**The creator Pokemon agreed to let the Ralts free, however, it must serve as the messenger and harbinger of the creator for the rest of eternity. After many years the Ralts made a miracle, and saved the trainer it truly belonged to. The trainer was grateful that it's former Pokemon had turned into the Pokemon it so desired to stand as.**_

_**So by the powers of our creator, and influence of others, the Ralts went on to serve in the world as a free soul. Not caring in the very least about where it went. However you may want to put it, we try to follow the way of that Ralts. It will forever be known as Lucretia. Lucretia is our savior, just as much as our creator is.**_

I faded from the vivid tale, letting the details soak in on my children. Paladus was the first to ask, "So basically you mean that this 'prophecy hasn't even been filled yet?"

I shook my head. "No. I swear that one day it will though. It seems more of a story to me though than anything. All in all, there shouldn't be much more to discuss. I think you both need rest for the morning."

I woke up to the sound of Serenity and Paladus. Paladus sounded frustrated.

"Serenity, I just don't fucking get it. The Gyarados hasn't shown up, and you know that we both think mom might have a screw loose. She seriously can't think that we could find this Star she knows."

Serenity piped up, "Well, she's our mom, we can't just give up now."

I opened my eyes, hiding them from view to see the backside of Paladus, and Serenity perched on the rock. I saw him clench his right fist. "Look Serenity, but when we should search somewhere, we should know what we are looking for."

"But Paladus, you have to have patience, and not lose your cool."

Paladus clenched his other fist. I detected his anger in his aura. "Serenity! When I go somewhere I want to expect results!"

He used Brick Break on the rock, narrowly missing Serenity, striking the boulder and breaking it to hundreds of tiny pieces.

All of the sudden, I snapped up, and my children followed. A loud noise over the sea we couldn't exactly tell what it was. A few moments after, the noise had bubbling added on to that. The bubbling got louder and louder; a large shadow started to form over the water. What suprised me next was the loud splash that rattled the cliff behind me.

I immediately sat up, to get a full view of a giant Gyarados towering over the beach. It leered at us. Unlike the statue, this one's leer was getting under my skin. It stared at Paladus and Serenity, and then shifted his gaze to me. It held its head high and bellowed, "Who disturbs the mighty Rager's slumber?"

**_A random human shattering a rock to pieces. I think that was how to summon Gyarados._**

I floated on to my feet and glided over to him. "I am sorry Mr. Rager. We have done so."

He scoffed, "Only those who shatter the Ragna Rock are seeking assistance from me, or my colleagues."

"I am sorry Rager that we woke you from your sleep. But we wish to find guidance on a journey of ours."

His leer stepped off a little. He clearly did not mean to being intimidating. "State your purpose!"

"Well, Peeko the Pelipper told us to seek you out. He said you have traveled all over the world, and was seeking guidance almighty one."

He thought for a second. His mind was clearly clashing over the options. "Very well. I owe Peeko a favor, and it will be helping his friends."

"Well, first. Have you ever heard of a great trainer that goes by the name of Star?"

His thoughts clearly shifted. I tried to scan his mind, but it was clouded with so many thoughts, that I couldn't detect what he was processing.

He opened his mouth to speak, "Yes. I have heard of your so-called Star. I am the son of her Gyarados."

**_Boy! Talk about a small world after all._**

"But what is a Gyarados like you doing here? Wouldn't you be happier with her?"

He stuttered. "Well, she er…set me free if you will. I was released as a Magikarp, not knowing much, but I was found by a Dragonite. He sought to make me stronger. He brought me here, and trained me to become a fierce warrior. He succeeded, and now I am the leader of the Meteor Falls Mariners. We are a worldwide team who seeks out to help out Pokemon on other quests."

**_Quite some background he has._**

"Do you know where we can find Star?"

"No, I am afraid I can't help you there."

I sulked over. I assume that our quest has to end right here. If Rager doesn't know where she is, perhaps no one does.

My ears pricked up when he said "However"

"I have heard of a legendary trainer who owns a Pikachu like no other. Some of the Pokemon whisper that he has traveled everywhere around. Battled the very best. Maybe he could help. He is in another region, referred to as Kanto."

**_Could we seek out this trainer to help us? Should we leave the only place we have ever known, to go out on a hunch for a quest for forgiveness?_**

"I am willing to take you to Kanto. But that is only because of the favor for Peeko. So are you three in or out?"

I looked to Serenity and Paladus. "Are you both willing to go with me to find Star?" They both gazed back and yelled, "For momma!"

I beamed at Rager Gyarados. "Well Rager, I guess we are in!"

He smiled slightly. "Very well then. I will guide you all back. The journey will only take one day. I hope you are ok with that."

I nodded, and Rager swam up on the beach to accompany us to his back. I used my telekinesis to lift Paladus and Serenity onto Rager's back. Then I lifted myself on to his back, and then we were off.

Rager swam offshore, we saw the land gradually shrink onto the horizon after some time. We had to pass some time, so I used an old psychic method.

I crossed to Serenity and Paladus. "Clear your minds, and I'll help you both pass time for the whole journey."

They both nodded at me, and I concentrated my mind on them, and myself. I muttered a few words of choice, and then the world seemed to slow down. The power I had performed had put us in limbo for the time being.

Time would pass fairly quickly, as we all were in a coma sort of state. After some form of waiting. I heard the voice of Rager Gyarados pierce our state of limbo.

"Wake from your slumber. We are here."

I snapped us out of the mind trick, and absorbed our surroundings. Rager was swimming towards the shore. There was a small town a few hundred yards away. It was surrounded by a lush green forest. A large dirt path extended to the north of the town, but it seemed a tad small.

There was a small row of houses, and a large building to the right.

"Well, if you ever want to go back, find the rock, and break it. It has been a pleasure delivering you." Before I could say thanks, he dove into the sea, splashing us a little.

I wondered where we should go first. I thought to first check the houses. Paladus and Serenity followed in line behind me, as I knocked on a door to the first house.

It was dead. No response at all. I knocked again, and waited.

Yet no response came again from the door. I repeated the cycle at the other houses, and yet we received nothing.

After defeated by our house's pursuit, I decided to try the giant building. We walked up to the front of the door. I glanced at the sign. It read: Oak Pokemon Research Lab.

I could feel the aura of a bunch of people murmuring behind the door. There must have been a large gathering going on. I figured it would be ok to walk in. I glanced behind me. "Are you both ready?" Paladus and Serenity nodded to me.

I took a deep breath and then flung open the door.


	4. A Joining Companion

_Hey y'all, I am back, and the wheels of fate have restarted on my story. I have had so much crap to do with school and Boy Scouting that I lost track of typing down my story. Anyways, here's the character I promised. BTW sorry for a relatively shorter chapter._

The moment I flung the door open, I had the feeling that my actions were a grave mistake.

There were a lot of people in the large laboratory, hanging out in every which way possible. Some were sitting at one of three various tables. Some were leaning against the walls of the lab. Some just standing around.

There appeared to be very little room for much else, as if we would make this bloated room explode.

I used my psychic power to scan the room in mere moments. The most affluential part of this scene appeared to be the young man directly in front of us, at the center table, with a small Pikachu sitting on the table next to him..

I quit scanning and actually read a large banner hanging on the back wall, which I seemed to miss earlier.

It proclaimed in large blue letters: Happy 18th Birthday Red.

From what I could gather, there was a large crowd, a voluminous cake right behind the young man, and some brightly colored boxes with ribbons tied over them.

_**Well I'll be. I think we just crashed a birthday party.**_

Seconds more passed by. Awkward silence still gripped our audience.

Eventually the silence was broken by murmuring when the young man stood up from his seat, and quickly made his way over to us.

I still couldn't forget his gently carressing voice. "How nice of you all to drop by friends."

That voice was the voice of a person who evidently cared for people and Pokemon alike. Perhaps the large crowd consisted of the majority of his friends.

I snapped from his audible-induced trance, and stumbled on my words, talking to him. "H-Hello, I am t-terribly srry t-to have barged in on you sir."

He gave me a weak smile back. "Look, if you don't mind waiting, I promise to attend to you in a little while."

"Ok." I nodded reassuringly. "Paladus, Serenity. Let's leave him to his party."

We turned to walk out, but I felt his hand on my shoulder stopping me. His touch happened to be just as mellowing as his voice. "Also, if you didn't notice, my name is Red." He pointed to the banner again to reinforce his statement.

"I'll remember to keep that in mind."

What did Rager Gyarados say? Was it a legendary trainer with a Pikachu? He sure seemed pretty confident as to the location of this trainer. I hope this guy is the one I am looking for.

I sat still against the wall outside of Oak's lab, while Paladus leaned against it, and Serenity refused to remain still.

Serenity's curiousity got the better of her. "Mommy, would you mind if I went about and checked out the town?"

"Sure sweetie, just promise me to be safe and not be gone for long. I don't want Red to wait very long for us."

Serenity bolted, with thoughts of ecstasy running through her mind.

A few minutes passed. Some silence came over me and Paladus. It was soon broken by Paladus chuckling.

"Son, what's so funny?"

He stopped chuckling. "I sometimes wonder what you see in Serenity. She seems to be bolting off all the time. I mean, my own sister is now a polar opposite to me. Just compare us."

_**Well he is right in some ways. He is quiet and respective, whereas Serenity is jittery and energetic.**_

"Exactly my point mother!"

I stopped thinking. "Wait! How the hell did you..."

"Simple. Just because I am not a Gardevoir like you, does not mean I can not percieve thoughts like you can. I just can't seem to exert any psychic force. It all comes out of my fists it seems."

"Guess it must be part of being a different species. I wonder why Serenity did not react to the stone, whereas you did."

"Now that, I can't answer. Maybe it's the fact I was a Kirlia."

Damn now. I wonder where Red may be now. We have been waiting for a while. Plus Serenity hasn't come back yet.

Maybe an hour later passed, but I heard a muffled, "See you all later." That same voice again. It must be Red.

Sure enough, that too familiar person came into our view. A wide grin was plastered on his face, with his Pikachu closely in tow.

"Man Pikachu, that was a fun party. Would you agree?"

"Pika!"

"He means yes Red. He liked the party a lot."

The grin disappeared, to be replaced by a concerned face.

He jabbed his finger at me. "Yes I am terribly sorry. It's you again. Well I guess I oughta keep my promise. Let's go to my house. Actually, wasn't there a Kirlia with you earlier?"

I groaned, "Of course, let me go find her."

I quickly scanned the area for Serenity. I used Teleport. I teleported - literally - right on top of her.

"Ow Mommy, that hurt. Please don't do that again."

I gently picked her up. "Sorry Serenity, I am a little rusty with my Teleportation skills."

"Ok now grab my hand, and let's get back to Red."

"What? Red is here already Mom?"

I sighed, "Yes, or else I wouldn't have come to get you now."

"Ok, let's go. I didn't find anything much fun or usable out here."

I grabbed her hand and focused on where we needed to teleport. I used Teleport, landing mere inches from where I first teleported from.

"Ok Red, I got my daughter now. Let's go."

"My house is just around the bend here." He indicated a curve in the street.

We proceeded to walk down the street towards a house that was near the edge of the town.

There was a mailbox in front of the house labeled: Ketchum. That must have been Red's surname.

Red beamed, "Well, it ain't much, but a house is a house, regardless. My mother isn't home right now. She's off somewhere in Saffron City on a business trip."

I was puzzled, "I'm sorry. She's where now? We have er...never been to Kanto before."

Red gained an equally puzzled expression. "Ah well is that so? Well I guess I better show you inside."

He guided all three of us inside his small house. It was just a ramshackle cottage with another floor pretty much. There was a small table in the kitchen with four chairs. A usual den with a retro TV on a stand and two loveseats.

I turned my attention to the wall. It was decorated with tons of pictures. Mostly of Red proudly displaying various merits. All of them had one thing in common: that Pikachu was in them, regardless of where he was.

Red drew our attention away from the pictures and ushered us to the loveseats.

We all sat down, and Red cleared his throat.

"Where are my manners? I believe that we should introduce each other. I'll start first. Anyways, hello I am Red. My real name is Ash Ketchum, but people have called me Red ever since I started journeying."

He pointed to his Pikachu

"And that is my buddy Pikachu. We have been best buds for as long as I can remember. We both look out for each other at all times, and are like never seperated. Now your turn."

All heads turned to me.

"Ok. Hmm...where to start? Ok, I am a Gardevoir. I would prefer if you called me Lunia. I have two children, and have no current mate I live with. My daughter here is a Kirlia named Serenity, and my son is named Paladus, but I don't know what he is."

Red pulled out a familiar red box that I recognized from so many years ago.

"Ah! According to ole' Dexter here, this Pokemon is called 'Gallade'."

Gallade huh? Well I am out of touch with the current species.

"Actually Red. I have heard that you have traveled to multiple destinations around the world. Is that true?"

"Yes. I have been to pretty much every region there is around the world. I have collaberated with the professors from every region, and amassed a Pokedex of practically every Pokemon that has existed so far. I have beaten all of the Gym leaders in every region, and almost became Champion in every region."

Quite some hefty credentials, even only at 18.

"Red, can I ask of something from you?"

"Sure Lunia, fire away."

Wow! Didn't think it would be that easy. I wonder how to ask this.

"So do you know of a girl named Star?"

"Wait! Who now?! Do you mean the former Hoenn Champion Star?"

"Hold on. FORMER Champion?"

"Yeah Lunia. She used to be the Champion of the Hoenn Region, and after that, she just relinquished the title, and went on to just travel the world. Why? Do you know her?"

I sighed. I explained my past ordeal, just as I did with my children. Red sat there, soaking up every word that I had to offer to him. He did not interrupt or even ignore me once.

"Wow. Never would have expected to meet a Champion's Pokemon all alone. But it's strange that you want to meet her again."

"But Red, dont't you believe in second chances?"

"Of course Lunia."

"But what I wanted to ask above all is if you knew where Star is."

Red shook his head, "No. I can't say I have, but I have heard about her." He started to sound agitated at this point.

"Well Red. I'm sorry that we wasted your time." I got up from the loveseat. "Children, let's go now."

Paladus spoke up. "Really Mother? You want to leave, even though Red offered us a place to stay for a while?"

Wait, Red offered us what now?

"Actually I didn't quite put it that way. I'm sorry I can't really help with you all now."

I sulked. "See kids? He's just selfish. All he cares about is his adventures with his Pikachu." I screamed practically, "Nothing more! Nothing less! Now let's get on our 'merry way'!"

My children never object when I am angry. They got off the loveseat and walked in front of me towards the door.

I was still fuming at Red at the moment. I looked back at him. A look of frustration.

Ppft. Some legendary trainer he is.

Serenity had already opened the door. I stood in the doorway thinking about our next actions.

I sighed once more. Figure we might as well try and get some whereabouts somewhere else.

I took only one step out of the doorframe to have a gentle hand placed on my shoulder. I glanced over to see that Red was standing right behind me.

"You're wrong Lunia. I am not selfish. I just needed rest from my journies all over the world. So did Pikachu. Now that I'm an adult, it puts a whole new level of stress on me."

He snickered. "But hey. Why not have one more? Stay with me now. I am serious."

We both smiled in sync. "By the way Red. I think that you oughta write your mother or someone a note explaining the situation."

Red snapped up straight. "Dang! You're right. I gotta get on that."

A few minutes passed by, and Red then walked out of the house, holding a backpack with Pikachu gripping the back of it tightly.

"Well it's nice to be back on the road again."

We all laughed, and set out of Pallet Town.

_Well that's all for Ch. 4 y'all, remember to R&R. May need some ideas of where they go next. Thanks for any help._


End file.
